The girl who found a home
by HyperactivePJOfangirl
Summary: What if Harry was a girl, what if she was called Bellona. What if, at the age of six her relatives dumped her on the steps of a church in Ireland, what if she was found by someone? What if that person introduced her to the wizarding world far earlier then Dumbledore had wanted?
1. Chapter 1

**I know, I know. I haven't finished 'A fraud and a big snake' but I just came up with this idea and I like having more then one progect to work on so there. :D **

Prologue

The car stopped abruptly outside the church. It was a raining and about two people were on the street, this suited the fat man in the car perfectly. "Get out, Freak." He spat at his tiny niece in the back of the car. "Yes Uncle." She said meekly, unbuckling her seat belt. "Take your bag Freak." His wife threw a raggy backpack at the girl. She scooped it up and opened the car door, the little girl pursed her lips and glanced hesitantly back at her Uncle. "Um, Uncle. It's um, raining." The fat man sighed and glared at her before getting out the drivers side of the car and slamming the door behind him. He towered over the little girl who whimpered. "Listen here girl. When I tell you to get out the car, you get out the car." He grabbed the little girl by her tiny shoulders and threw her out the car. She landed hard on her left arm which promptly snapped. Tears poured down her face as her Uncle scowled. "Freaks don't have the right to cry." He said, kicking her hard in the back before climbing in the car and driving off with his wife and son. The little girl whipped the tears away and one-handily clamber to her feet, she swung her bag onto her right shoulder and climbed the steps of the church. She looked around, not noticing the fireman kneeling next t a grave, before sinking onto the top step and curling her knees into her body. She sat there rocking backwards and forwards with tears streaking her grimy face before the fireman got to his feet, picked up his hat and walked over to her. "You alrig' lass?" He asked kindly with a thick Irish ascent. "Yes thank you." She sniffed. "You don't look alrigh'." He said, settling himself next to her. He glanced at her, she was skin and bone with black hair that brushed her shoulder blades. Her threadbare t-shirt looked three sizes to big and hung off one shoulder, her jeans were also far to big and had been rolled up multiple times, her sneakers were full of holes and the soles were peeling. "Here." He said, unzipping his thick jacket and wrapping it around her shoulders. She looked up in shock, her big green eyes were filled with tears as she said. "Oh no Sir. I can't, I mustn't be any trouble." She tried to remove the jacket but it was to heavy. "It's no trouble lass." The man shook his head. "How did you end up in Ireland then lass?" The girl shrugged slightly. "No idea, Uncle Vernon just told me to pack my stuff and get in the car, then we drove for several hours, went on a ferry then Uncle Vernon kicked me out the car." She wiped her eyes. "Why did he do that?"

"I'm a freak." The girl said simply. "Why?"

"Well, the other day there was a test at school and I beat Dudley, my cousin so my Aunt locked me in my cupboard and at dinner time, I was really hungry and so I shut my eyes to try to ignore it but when I opened them I was in the kitchen and my Aunt and Uncle were looking at me angry so they shut me back in the cupboard. And last year, when Ripper was chasing me, I tried to jump into a bush but I jumped and I was at the top of a tree." The girl smiled sadly. "Now, I guess I'm homeless."

"That sound a lot like what my lad can do lass." The girl looked up at him. "What, the jumping and the disappearing and reappearing?"

"Aye lass." The man nodded. "I'm Aedan Finnigan by the way." He said. "Bellona Potter." The girl said sadly. Aedan looked slightly shocked, this was the little girl his wife talked about so much. "Well, how about I take you to the hospital and then see if I can find you some food?"

"I'd like that Sir." Bellona smiled. "Come on lass." Aedan took her hand and led her to his car.

He drove her to the hospital where he learnt that she was born on the 31st of July and that she was suffering from malnutrition. "How old are you dearie?" The young nurse asked kindly. "I'm six and eleven months Miss." Bellona answered politely as the nurse put her arm in a cast. A police official came to talk to both Bellona and Aedan. They both told their parts of the story, Bellona still wrapped in Aedan's jacket. "I see, would you like to tell me where your Aunt and Uncle live?" The police man asked. Bellona's mouth shut like a clam. "Come on honey." The police woman said. "Your Aunt and Uncle will be brought to justice."

"But, I don't want them to get hurt. They're my only living family Ma'ma."

"Honey, they've miss treated you and abused you." Bellona nodded. "I know, but they're my only source of information about my parents."

"We'll find you more information honey." Bellona pondered the notion for a moment. "Ok, they live at Number 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey." The little girl said quickly. "Thank you dear." The police woman smiled and the two law enforcers left. "What will you do with me now?" Bellona asked as they left the hospital. "Well, while you were getting your arm fixed. I was on the phone to my wife, and we've decided to adopt you. We're signing the papers tomorrow." Bellona looked blissfully happy, her backpack at her feet. "Thanks you Sir."

"You can called me daddy if you like lass.

"Thank you Daddy." The little girl smiled and opened her bag for the first time, she hadn't let go of it since she was given it. The bag didn't hold very much, a few raged clothes and four large stuffed toys, each was impeccably clean and fluffy. There was a stage, a dog, a wolf and a rat, they barely fit in Bellona's arms but she managed it. She kissed each one on the nose and hugged them tightly. "What are they lass?"

"They're my friends, Uncle and Aunt couldn't see them, I used to walk around with them when I was about two and they never took them off me. I thin my mummy made them for me when I was a baby." Her brow furrowed slightly, trying to remember something. "The stag is daddy, the dog is Uncle Padfoot, the wolf is Uncle Moony and the rat is Uncle Peter." She finished with a smile. "They were my father's best friends." Bellona said sadly as Aedan parked his car in the drive to his house. "Come on little one. Lets get you inside." He took her hand and together they walked into the house. "AEDNAT! I'M HOME!" Bellona flinched at his loud voice. "Sorry lass." he smiled at her. There was a small squeak from the living room door as Mrs Finnigan arrived. "Oh darling." She cried and scooped Bellona up in her arms. "You're so skinny, don't worry honey. We'll get you fattened up. And some proper clothes too." Aednat took Bellona away to the kitchen for food and too meet Seamus.


	2. Chapter 2

**OH MY FUCKING GOD! I love you guys. EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE so many happy feelings!**

Chapter 1- Hair, school and a birthday

Seamus snuck a glance at the girl who was his new sister. He'd never seen a girl who was so skinny, or so intrusting. "Eat up dearie, you need to get some meat on you." He mammy pilled more bacon on the girl's plate. "Thanks Mammy." The little girl grinned, she'd only been there for two weeks and she was already picking up their accent and none of the family could imagine life without her. "Football or Quidditch?" His Dad asked the girl. "I don't know, I've never played either." Bellona, or Bell as she liked being called, shrugged, cutting up her bacon. "Well then, looks like we've got a day of sports." His Mam grinned. I did turnout to be a day of sports, mostly muggle but the majority of the afternoon was taken up with quidditch. Bell giggled loudly as she hung upside down on her broom and floated past him. "Race you Bell!" Seamus called. "You're on!" Bell flipped her broom the right way up and lined up with Seamus. "To that tree?" Seamus asked. "Aye." The two six, nearly seven year olds shot passed their Mam as they raced, Bell won by mere centimetres. "I win." Bell grinned and Seamus stuck out her tongue. "I'll beat you next time." He promised. "Don't make promises you can't keep." Bell grinned and shot towards the ground. "Come on. Time for dinner." Aednat took the children's hands and led them beck inside.

It took about a month for Bell to relax around her new family, especially her new parents. After her Dursly experience she wasn't the most trusting person but with their help, that's what she became. When her birthday came round, she got the biggest surprise of her life. "Wake up Honey, it's your birthday." Her daddy shook her awake. "My birthday is insignificant." She mumbled into her sky blue pillow. "Not to us." Aedan playfully pulled her out of bed by her ankles and slung her over his shoulder fireman style. She shrieked and lightly pummelled his back. "Put me down! Seamus!" She yelled as they passed his room. "Seamus help! I'm being kidnapped!" Seamus' messy head appeared round his door. "Daddy! What are you doing?" He grinned, jogging after them. "Taking your sister to wonderland." Aedan grinned, opening the living room door. "There you go lass." He set Bell down next to Seamus and grinned at the gob smacked look on her face. "Is this all for me?" She asked in a small voice, gazing around at the decorated room and the stack of presents. "Aye lass." Aednat smiled from the sofa. She patted the cushion next to her and the two children clambered up next to her. "I've never had any presents before." Bell admitted. "No presents! God, your life must have sucked." Seamus looked shocked. "It did." Bell admitted. "But I'm here now and that's what matters." She smiled and felt the first present fall into her lap. It was lumpy and squishy and wrapped in newspapers. "That one's from the crew." Aedan smiled, a few weeks ago he'd taken her to meet his work buddies and they'd instantly taken a shine to her. "Thank them for me."

"I will lass, now open it." She carefully opened the present to reveal a large chocolate brown teddy wearing green and blue striped pyjamas much like Bell's own jammies. The bear had soft, thick fur and bright brown eyes. "Oh, he's beautiful." Bell's eyes were shining with happiness as she pulled the bear close and hugged him tightly. "He _is_ adorable. Where ever do they find him?" Aednat asked Aedan. "No idea." He shrugged, putting the next parcel in Bell's lap. "That ones from me." Seamus said shyly. "Mammy and I went shopping specially." Bell hugged him and opened the small parcel, into her out stretched palm fell and gold and silver charm bracelet. Each charm was a different animal and each one moved. "It's so pretty." Bell smiled and hugged Seamus again. Aednat fastened it around her slim wrist and Bell grinned. "I'll wear it everyday." She promised. "Don't make promises you can't keep." Seamus grinned and Bell stuck her tongue out at him. "Next one." Aednat smiled, levitating a large box in front of Bell. Bell happily tore off the paper to reveal a doll house almost the same high as the little seven year old. Then, just as it seemed that Bell couldn't get any happier, her hair began to change colour, from the roots of her shiny black curls, they began to turn pale pink, thirty seconds later her hair was pale pink. Aednat gasped. "You're a Metamorphmagus!" Bell looked up, in surprise, from her new toy. "I'm a what?" Her brow furrowed slightly. "Honey, you can change your appearance." Aednat said. "Take a look at your hair." Aedan twirled a pink curl in front of her face. "Cool!" Seamus grinned. "Yeah, it is cool." Bell agreed, gazing at her pink hair, which quickly turned to light red. "It's reflecting your emotions." Aedan grinned. "COOL!" Both children cried out. "Let's just get on with the presents." Aednat smiled. Over the next half hour, between bites of food, Bell tore the wrappings off a new broom, several dolls, a whole pile of teddies and a mountain of clothes, all from different members of her new family, muggle and wizard, who were all eager to meet her.  
"This was the best day of my life." Bell said sleepily to Aedan as he tucked her into bed with her new teddies. "I bet it was Princess." He smiled back, before kissing her on her scar and leaving the room, shutting off the light as he went.

A few days later you could have found the two seven year olds stretched out on the grass in their local park. "The holidays are almost over." Seamus said, a little sadly. "Yeah, I can't wait to go to a school where I can make friends." Bell grinned, her hair turning royal blue. "Bell, your hair." Seamus warned, noticing that they weren't the only ones in the park. "Oops." Bell's hair quickly turned back to black. "It's really hard to control." She sighed. "But I love it."  
"Let's hope you don't let your emotions show through your hair at school." Bell lightly shoved Seamus who laughed. "Come on, Mammy's expecting us back for lunch." The two got to their feet and rushed home. "School in two days." Aednat said as they three ate their lunch around the kitchen table. "Yeah, I'm really looking forward to it." Bell grinned. "I'm not." Seamus scowled at his plate. "Cheer up Seamus, I'll be there this year." Bell smiled. "That might make it better." Seamus grinned. "It better." Bell teased before going back to her lunch.  
Two days later the two walked down the road towards the local primary school. "Nervous?" Seamus glanced at his sisters pale yellow and dark gold streaked hair, making it blond. "Yeah." Bell nodded, smoothing her denim skirt again. "You'll be fine. Even Great Aunt Kelli loves you, and that is very hard to do." Seamus reassured her. Bell didn't say anything but her hair darkened a little. By the time they reached the school her hair was dirty blond. "Relax." Seamus muttered in her ear as he led her towards the main office. "I can't." She bit her lip. "You'll be fine." Seamus rolled his eyes and tapped on the glass panel separating the office manager from the 'waiting' area. "Miss Gareth?" Seamus said to the brunet woman. "Yes?" She looked up from her pile of papers and spotted Bell. "Mr Finnigan, what can I do for you today?" Seamus grabbed Bell's hand an pulled her forward. "Miss Gareth, this is my sister Bellona."  
"Ah yes, our new student. Welcome to St Patrick's dearie. I'm sure your brother will show you around, if not then someone will help. Seamus, would you like to take her to Mr Jonson's classroom? That's your new class." Miss Gareth smiled and Seamus pulled Bell out the office. Bell gripped Seamus' hand hard as they walked, her hair turning steadily more blond. By the time they reached the classroom her hair was the same blond it had been when they'd left the house. "Ready?"  
"No." Seamus laughed and knocked on the green door. "Come in." Said a voice from within. Seamus turned the Handel and led his sister into the classroom, only about half the class had arrived, including some of Seamus' friends, who looked shocked to see their friend being gripped by the hand by a rather pretty girl. "Excellent! More students!" The kindly looking male teacher exclaimed happily. "And you are?"  
"I'm Seamus Finnigen. And this is my sister Bellona." Mr Jonson nodded and ticked them off on his register. "Excellent, find a seat and sit down." He gestured to the multiple free seats. "Thank you Sir." Bell smiled, speaking for the first time in a while. Mr Jonson smiled and she let Seamus gently pull her to a group of boys. "Seamus!" A blond boy grinned. "Hay Angus." Seamus grinned, still holding Bell's hand. "Who's your new friend?" Angus asked, looking at Bell who was gazing around the classroom in curiousness. "Angus, this is my adopted sister Bell, Bell, this is Angus." Bell looked over sharply, her large green eyes meeting Angus' kind brown ones. "Hello." She said shyly. "Hi. How was your summer?" Angus turned his attention back to his friend. Gradually Bell released her grip on Seamus' hand and he was angle to express himself freely with much waving of his hands. "Hi, you're new right?" Bell spun round to face the new voice. She met the gaze of a girl with bright blue eyes and curly brown hair. "Yeah, I am." Bell smiled shyly. "Hi, I'm Lucy." Said the girl, holding out her hand. "Bell." Bell shock the hand. "You're Finnigan's sister, right?"  
"Sort of, see his parents adopted me so we're not related by blood." Bell shrugged. "Cool, what's it like, living with them?"  
"It's pretty cool, why'd you wanna know?" Lucy shrugged. "He rarely has people over to his house so I was just wondering." Bell smiled. "Its pretty awesome-" Before she could continue the bell rang. Lucy waved and ran back to her seat an friends. "Bell." Seamus waved her over to the empty seat next to him when he saw that she was looking around slightly aimlessly, she hair getting darker. "Thanks Seamus." She smiled, setting her bag next to her chair. "No problem." Seamus shrugged. "Ok class." Mr Jonson clapped his hands together of silence. "First I'm going to take the register then I'm going to introduce you to someone." He smiled at Bell and started calling out names. When he'd finished he beckoned Bell to the front of the class. She stood up and shakily walked over to the teacher. Twisting the sleeves of her shirt in her small hands she turned to face the class. "Bellona, why don't you tell the class about yourself? What you like to do, where you came from."  
"Bell." She artomatically corrected him. "Pardon?"  
"I prefer being called Bell, Sir." She said, looking at the floor. "I stand corrected." He smiled, Bell looked up in surprise. She'd corrected an adult and hadn't been hit, that was new to her. She looked at the class with new confidence, her hair slowly turning darker. "My name is Bell Potter-Finnigan. I'm originally from Surrey and before that, Godric's hollow. My parents died when I was a baby and my aunt and uncle took me in. A month before my seventh birthday they left me on the steps of St Patrick's church where Seamus' Daddy found me and they adopted me. I like reading and playing sports. I have a total of 33 teddy bears and a doll house." During her little speech her hair had staidly turned from blond to black. The class stared at her in surprise. Seamus frantically indicated her head with his hands. Bell rolled her eyes and winked at him. "Thanks you Bell. Can I ask why your hair was blond when you came in and now it's black?"  
"I've never been blond Sir. Have I Seamus?"  
"Uh, no. No she hasn't Sir."  
"It must have been a trick of the light Sir." Bell smiled "Right, go sit back down." Mr Jonson shook his head slightly and started the lesson.  
In Bell's opinion, the lesson ended to quickly, in Seamus', it couldn't end fast enough. The bell rang and Bell looked up sharply. "Come on Bell. We've got a break." Leaving their bags in the classroom the children ran outside. "Oi! Seamus!" Angus called from the game of football which was about to start. "Come on." Seamus dragged Bell over. "Why'd you bring her? Girls don't play football." A auburn haired boy sneered. "You haven't seen me play yet." Bell said hastily. "Don't need to, you're a girl."  
"Fine, I challenge to you a football duel." Bell crossed her arms. The boy snorted. "Alright. Prepare to lose, girl." Bell flinched slightly at what her Uncle used to call her but still followed Seamus out onto the football pitch. "Pitch invasion!" A boy yelled when he saw Bell. "Pass the ball Seamus." Bell called. With a swift pass Bell had the ball. She dribbled it down the pitch, dodging and jumping the other team's feet. As the bell rang again she slid the ball between the outstretched arms of the goalie. "I think I just won." She smirked at the boy before turning and running back to her class with Seamus.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2-The years later

It didn't take long for Bell to establish her own group of friends, she and Lucy became practically joined at the hip and they went around with Tabby and Rose. However, she still played football with the boys, not that they minded much. The class got use to the odd way that, when Bell's emotions were particularly strong, either her hair or eyes would change colour and no one mentioned it.

The next few years passed quickly. With Seamus and Bell getting even better at quidditch and learning lodes at school. On the Christmas before Seamus and Bell went to Hogwarts, Aednat and Aedan surprised the two, almost Hogwarts students, by waking them up. Usually it was the kids who got their parents up but this year they switched. "Come on Bell." Her Mammy grinned, wafting a plate of pancakes under her nose. "Ok, ok." Bell yawned. "I'm up." She rolled out of bed and slid her feet into her slippers. "Come on, there's lots of presents waiting for you." Bell padded sleepily after Aednat, almost bumping into Seamus on the landing. Aedan handed the two paired of breakfast as they passed the kitchen. "Thanks Daddy." Bell yawned, settling before the christmas tree. The first present the two opened confused them greatly. "Mam, why do you want us to wear collars?" Seamus held up the red leather collar that ha been his first Christmas present. "Because of these." Aedan pushed two large boxes in front of the children. Both were made of white card with round holds on the top, Bells was tied with a pink bow and Seamus' with a blue bow. "What on-" Bell jumped back as her box moved. Carefully the bows were untied and the lids where lifted. "Awwww!" Bell cooed at the puppy with big paws and eyes. "So cute." She cradled the puppy in her arms. "What's his breed?" Seamus asked, stroking his own puppy. "Seamus, yours is a German Shepard, golden labrador cross and Bell, yours is St Bernard, Husky cross." Aedan grinned. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." Bell bounced, grinning like a loony, her hair turning colours so quickly that it looked like a rainbow. "The boys and I found them in a burning building a couple weeks back. They're about ten weeks old now. And completely your responsibilities." The two children nodded enthusiastically and set about naming the small puppies.

"Come on Chelsea!" Bell called back to the quickly growing puppy. It was the start if the summer and almost Seamus' birthday. "I hope Dumbledore let's us take them to Hogwarts." Seamus panted, before Jack barrelled into him. "Good boy." Bell cooed, kissing his nose. "Look out!" Seamus called as Chelsea sped nearer. "Seamus! Bell! Chelsea! Jack!" Aednat called from the kitchen door. "Coming Mammy!" Bell yelled. "Come on girl." Bell and Chelsea raced back to the house, Seamus and Jack close behind. "Well aren't you muddy." Aednat smiled at her two mud monsters. "Nothing a good hose down can't handle." Bell grinned. "No, but first eat your dinner."  
"Can't we feed the dogs first?" Bell asked. "Go ahead." Aednat passed them the dog food and watched happily as the dog bowls were filled and then pounced on. "Remember Seamus, your letter doesn't come until Bell turns eleven."  
"I know Mam." Seamus rolled his eyes. "Just checking."

Seamus' birthday came and then went. The two children spent every moment they could outside with their dogs before they went off to school. All to soon it was Bell's birthday and the most awaited presents arrived at breakfast. "There!" Bell yelled. Shed been hanging out the kitchen window for the last half hour hoping to see the owl. Seamus appeared next to her. "Everyone duck!" He yelled as the owl swooped in. Two yellowish envelopes landed in the middle of the kitchen table and the owl swooped out again "Is it gone?" Aedan asked, peering out from underneath the kitchen table, he'd had several bad experiences with owls and didn't like taking chances with the animals. "Yes Daddy." Bell giggled, fondling Chelsea's ears as she sat down at the table and grabbed her letter. "Good." Aedan striated up and kissed with wife on the cheek. "I'll see you later, I've got work."  
"But Daddy. It's my birthday." Bell moaned as Aedan hugged her and Seamus. "I know Princess. I promise to be home before bed time. Ok?" Bell sighed but nodded. "Ok. See you later Daddy." Aedan left and Aednat smiled at her children. "Guess what we're doing today?"  
"Diagan Ally." Seamus said automatically. "Correct. Now open your letters, eat your breakfast and get changed quick." They tore open their letters and read with relish, '**HOGWARTS SCHOOL **  
** of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY **

** Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore **  
** (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, **  
** Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) **

** Dear Ms Potter, **

** We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. **  
** Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. **

** Yours sincerely, **

** Minerva McGonagall **  
** Deputy Headmistress **

The second page read,

** HOGWARTS SCHOOL **  
** of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY **

** UNIFORM **  
** First-year students will require: **  
** sets of plain work robes (black) **  
** plain pointed hat (black) for day wear **  
** pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) **  
** winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings) **  
** Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags. **

** COURSE BOOKS **  
** All students should have a copy of each of the following: **

** The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) **  
** by Miranda Goshawk **

** A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot **

** Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling **

** A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch **

** One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi **  
** by Phyllida Spore **

** Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger **

** Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them **  
** by Newt Scamander **

** The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection **  
** by Quentin Trimble **

** OTHER EQUIPMENT **

** 1 wand **  
** 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) **  
** 1 set glass or crystal phials **  
** 1 telescope **  
** 1 set brass scales **

** Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad. **

** PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.' **

Aednat handed the two parchment and quills and they quickly wrote their replies, Bell's was longer then Seamus'. **'Dear Mr Dumbledore Sir,' **She wrote.** 'I would love to come to your school in September and am looking forward to it. However, I would greatly appreciate it if you would call me 'Bell Finnigan' as that is my adoption name. Also, Seamus and I were wondering if we could bring our dogs we have one each and they are very well behaved so I'm sure they wouldn't cause a fuss. **

**Bell Finnigan' **She folded it and attached it to the owl's leg next to Seamus'.

Fifteen minuets later they were at the front door pulling on shoes and jackets. "Are we apperating Mammy?" Bell asked. "I thought you wanted to take Chelsea and Jack." Aednat frowned. "We do. I thought you said you can take animals in side long apparition." Seamus said. "Right again lad." Aednat ruffled his hair. Bell jingled Chelsea's lead and both large puppies bounded out the kitchen. "Come on then." Bell and Seamus attached their dogs leads and took their mothers arms. "Ready?" Bell gripped the lead tighter and nodded. "Ready." Seamus nodded. The world span and seconds later the three were in a dingy, musty bar. "I don't feel so good." Bell gripped her stomach. Indeed, both her face and hair had gone a sickly green colour. "Deep breaths." Seamus said as Chelsea whined and licked Bell's face. Bell retched and Tom the barman appeared with a large bucket. Bell's breakfast hit the bottom of the bucket with a splat and she stopped looking so sickly. "All better?" Aednat asked worriedly. Tom thrust a mug of water into the little girl's hands and she downed it gratefully. "Thanks." She handed the empty mug back. Tom shrugged and went back to his bar. "In fine. Thanks Mammy."  
"Feeling well enough to go shopping?"  
"Defiantly." Bell grinned and took Chelsea's lead back from her brother. "Thanks Seamus."  
"Let's go." Seamus grinned. The three left the pub into a tiny back ally. "Mammy, are you sure this is the right place?" Bell looked worriedly at the solid wall. "Yes." Aednat nodded before takin out her wand and tapping several specific bricks. Slowly, the bricks parted to revile a twisting cobblestone street. It looked like something out of a muggle fairytale with the strange looking shops and items. "Whoa." Bell breathed, keeping a tight grip on Chelsea's lead as she tend to like to explore new places. But she seemed to know that this wasn't the place or time to run off. They walked down the street, Aednat pointing out shops on the way to the bank. When they heard 'Quality Quidditch Supplies' both eleven year olds ran to the window and pressed their noses against it. "Look." Seamus whispered. "The nimbus tow thousand." Bell grinned. "Fastest broom ever."  
"I want one."  
"First years can't have brooms."  
"Aw. I wanted to try for the team."  
"Didn't you read the letter?"  
"Not really, no." Seamus sighed at his sister's ditzyness. "Hagrid?" Aednat said in surprise. The two children and two dogs spun round to see Aednat looking at a giantesk man smiling down at the witch. "'Ello Aednat. 'Ogwats shoppin'?" Aednat laughed lightly. "Of corse, got to get these two trouble makers their school things."

"Mam!" Seamus groaned. "Aw shut it Seamus, you know it's true." Bell elbowed her brother. "Bless me shaggy beard." Hagrid said, gazing in wonder at Bell. "What?" She looked up at him. "You're Bellona Potter." The people around them turned to look at the elven year old. "No, I'm Bell Finnigan." Bell narrowed her eyes at Hagrid. "'Corse you are." Hagrid gave her a large wink and wondered off down the street. "Who was that Mam?" Seamus asked as they started back down the street. "That was Hagrid, he's the game keeper at Hogwarts." The children exchanged grins. They soon got to the bank and met Hagrid again, who was leaving. "See you at Hogwarts." Bell called after him. "Come on Bell." Her mother laughed gently. "I would like to enter the Finnigan vault and the Potter Vault." Aednat said to one of the goblins. "And you are?" He asked, peering over his glasses. "Aednat Finnigan. Legal guardian of Bellona Potter." She placed the document on the high desk. The goblin took it and read it quickly. "This is adequate. Come." He hopped off his stool and they followed his to a small door. "This way please." As the bank was marble, Bell had been expecting more marble. But she was pleasantly surprised, the Goblin had brought them to what looked like the start of a thrilling theme park ride. "In please." The goblin gestured to the small cart on the tracks. "This is gonna be so fun." Seamus muttered in her ear. "Duh." She grinned as the cart lurched forward. The two young wizards whooped in joy as they sped deeper under London. "I think I was a dragon!" Bell grinned breathlessly when they got out. "I saw it to." Seamus grinned. "Coolest place-"

"Ever!" The two jumped up and down in excitement and as Bell's hair changed to royal blue the dogs joined in. "Ok everyone!" Aednat raised her voice slightly. "Let's calm down." Seamus and Bell stopped jumping but stood grinning side by side as the goblin unlocked Bell's vault. Their faces were bathed in golden light as the door swung open to revile mounds of wizard money and mountains of treasure. Along the shelves were priceless family heirlooms and portraits, even one of Bell' parents, who were smiling and waving. Bell ginned. "I think I like my life." She whispered the Seamus. "Same." He grinned.

Bell pilled money into a small bag the Goblin had given her and when she looked longingly up at her parents portrait Aednat conjured a long length of material that she wrapped around the portrait and took it out the vault.  
The Finnigan Vault wasn't as impressive as the Potter vault but there was still a considerable amount of money and family items in the large vault. "I can't wait for our wands." Seamus grinned as the made their way out into the sunny ally. "I wonder what I'll get." Bell said, grinning at her brother as they entered a well lit shop. "Two for Hogwarts." Aednat said to the woman behind the counter as the eleven year olds discussed wands while keeping their digs under control. "Can only take one at the moment, got another lad being fitted. Sorry Mrs Finnigan."  
"Thats fine." She turned to her bright eyed, exited children. "Bell, do you wanna go first?"  
"Sure Mammy." Bell grinned, she followed the shop assistant into the back of the shop, her dark blue curls bouncing like the tail of Chelsea. "Were can I leave Chelsea?" She asked the woman "She refuses to leave me." The woman smiled, neither had noticed the pale boy standing on a stool looking at Bell with interest and Chelsea with slight disgust. "She can sit next to you while you're being fitted dear." The woman smiled and helped Bell onto a stool. "Would you please stop eyeing my dog like she's dirty." Bell glared at the boy, hair turning a reddy colour. "She could be."  
"For your information, she had a bath yesterday."  
"Sorry." The boy didn't sound sorry. "I'm Draco Malfoy." He drawled. "My father's up the street buying my potions and my Mother's looking at wands."  
"The wand choses the witch or wizard. Everyone knows that." Bell frowned, the boy reminded her of someone, but she couldn't put her finger on it. "Well, yes but she's seeing which could work best. Which quidditch team do you support?" He changed the subject abruptly. "The Holly Head Harpies and Ireland."  
"You can't support two teams."  
"Can too, they never play each other so it doesn't matter." Bell shrugged. "I guess." The boy was silent for a moment then said. "Which house do you want to be in?"  
"I don't know. Everyone says that Gryffindor's the best but the sound big headed and reckless." Bell shrugged. "Slytherin's sound miss guided and unfairly judged, Ravenclaws could be to arrogant about their knowledge and Hufflepuffs let people walk all over them." The boy looked at her in shock. "You're done dear." The woman helped her off the stool and as Bell was about to go out the door, Draco called. "What's your name?" Bell turned, her hair flashing different colours. "Bell." She smiled then left.


End file.
